digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:AncientGarumon
AncientGarumon AncientGarumon is Garumon's natural Mega form. AncientGarumon, unlike his previous forms, has wings. As well as armour on his head, feet, chest and tail, he also now has armour on his wings. AncientGarumon are rare, only one of them has ever existed in Digimon history, not including the one partnered with Andrew. AncientGarumon is slow to react, however, due to his tremendous size, this will only serve to intimidate the opponent. When the opponent slips up, makes the mistake of leaving themselves open, AncientGarumon will strike, dealing with them swiftly, in one blow. Attacks *'Dragon Blaze': The battlefield explodes into flames, these flames favour digimon that use Fire attacks, and further increase the Digimon's power. *'Dragon Breath': Breathes an inescapable torrent of fire towards its opponent. *'Dragon Wing': Extends its wings, which set on fire, then spins to make a flaming tornado. *'Dragon Flame': Raises into the air with a single wind beat, then fires giant balls of flame from its wings. Variations / Subspecies *AncientBlackGarumon *AncientWhiteGarumon *AncientSangarumon BlackAncientGarumon AncientBlackGarumon is a quadrupedal dragon digimon that has never been seen outside a partner relationship. There are no historical records of it having ever existed. AncientBlackGarumon, like BlackWarGarumon, exercises excellent self discipline. Its attacks never miss. Attacks *'Obsidian Blaze': The battlefield explodes into flames, these flames favour digimon that use Fire attacks, and further increase the Digimon's power. *'Obsidian Breath': Breathes an inescapable torrent of fire towards its opponent. *'Obsidian Wing': Extends its wings, which set on fire, then spins to make a flaming tornado. *'Obsidian Flame': Raises into the air with a single wind beat, then fires giant balls of flame from its wings. Variations / Subspecies *AncientGarumon *AncientWhiteGarumon *AncientSangarumon AncientWhiteGarumon AncientWhiteGarumon is the guardian of the temple of rage, a small temple, which contains the DigiEgg and Crest of Rage, overgrown by small creepers and vines. Digimon that intend to steel such artifacts will die trying. Attacks *'Divine Blaze': The battlefield explodes into flames, these flames favour digimon that use Fire attacks, and further increase the Digimon's power. *'Divine Breath': Breathes an inescapable torrent of fire towards its opponent. *'Divine Wing': Extends its wings, which set on fire, then spins to make a flaming tornado. *'Divine Flame': Raises into the air with a single wind beat, then fires giant balls of flame from its wings. Variations / Subspecies *AncientGarumon *AncientBlackGarumon *AncientSangarumon AncientSangarumon AncientSangarumon is the very embodiment of rage. It too uses a passive strategy to intimidate its opponents, unless it becomes angered. In such a case, it will bar no expense to destroy its opponent, it will use all of its great power to ensure the utter destruction of its opponent. Attacks *'Sanguine Blaze': The battlefield explodes into flames, these flames favour digimon that use Fire attacks, and further increase the Digimon's power. *'Sanguine Breath': Breathes an inescapable torrent of fire towards its opponent. *'Sanguine Wing': Extends its wings, which set on fire, then spins to make a flaming tornado. *'Sanguine Blades': Raises into the air with a single wind beat, then fires giant spikes, much like the ones that orbit its neck. These shards explode when they hit the ground. Variations / Subspecies *AncientGarumon *AncientBlackGarumon *AncientWhiteGarumon